10 Drabble ala SasuNaru
by Iria-san
Summary: Hanya sebuah umpulan drabble berisi percakapan-percakapan singkat antara Naruto dan Sasuke, yang ada hanyalah gombalan, godaan, rayuan, dan humor garing. Warn: Sho-ai. RnR, please...


Story: 10 drabble ala SasuNaru. (Judul cacat)

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Humor & Romance

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: AU,berunsur Shounen ai !, OOC!, GAJE! ABAL! typos, DONT LIKE,DONT READ!

Author's note: Fic ini saya buat dengan terinspirasi dari fic English yang berjudul '10 ways to bag an Uchiha', '20 things', dan '10 SureFire ways To Get Uzumaki Naruto Into The Bed', saya sudah berusaha supaya tidak ada kemiripan, jikalau ada, saya minta maaf. Dan juga alasan saya mempublish fic ini, untuk permintaan maaf, karena saya tidak bisa meng-update fic multi-chapter saya 'DAMN', untuk minggu ini. Sungguh! Minggu ini terlalu banyak kegiatan dan tugas yang harus saya kejar, sehingga waktu saya untuk menulis fic jadi berkurang amaaat baaanyaaak! Terima kasih~ =3

=== ~*~ Just Conversation, so... please read it slowly ~*~ ===

* * *

**Hal ke-1 : Kau tahu tidak?**

"Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu tidak?"

"Hn."

"Ternyata kau sangat tampan."

"Kau baru menyadarinya, Dobe?"

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya aku sudah sadar sejak lama. Tapi aku baru merasa yakin, saat kedua wajah kita sangat berdekatan."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah, akan kubuat kau sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa aku tampan~" /Smirk/

**Hal Ke-2 :Kenapa selalu...?**

"Teme."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau selalu membaca buku?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"TEME! Jawab aku!"

"Karena aku selalu ingin tahu mengetahui seluk beluk pengetahuan di dunia ini, Dobe."

"..."

"..."

"Dobe, jangan bersandar di bahuku, kau berat."

"Cih! Kenapa kau ingin mengetahui seluk beluk pengetahuan di dunia, sedangkan seluk beluk tubuh kekasihmu ini saja, kau mungkin belum mengetahuinya?"

"Hn~"

"Teme, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau seperti om-om mesum!"

**Hal ke-3 : Apa artinya?**

"Teme."

"Hn?"

"Apa arti dari 'repeat' dan 'do' ?"

"Idiot, 'mengulangi' dan 'melakukan', Dobe! Seharusnya kau cari di kamus saja kata-kata mudah seperti itu!"

"Kalau kubilang, kau **harus** mengulangi dan melakukan 'hal' yang kau lakukan semalam padaku, bagaimana, Teme?"

"..."

"Teme!"

"Aku kira kau tidak akan meminta, Dobe~" /Smirk/

**Hal ke-4: Pergi menuju...**

"Teme... aku pergi dulu ya?"

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"Kok kau tidak menanyakan aku pergi ke mana?"

"Ke mana kau?"

"Ke hatimu~"

"..."

"..."

"Idiot!"

**Hal ke-5 : Tempat yang menyenangkan.**

"Teme."

"Hn?"

"Masakanku enak gak?"

"Lumayan."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Pahit."

"Huh, sudah kuduga~"

"Tapi mungkin akan jadi manis jika piringnya adalah tempat yang menyenangkan."

"HAH?"

"Hn." /smirk/

**Hal ke-6 : Bisakah kau...?**

"Teme~"

"Hn?"

"Aku menyukaimu~"

"..."

"Aku menyayangimu~"

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu dari hatiku yang paling dalam~"

"..."

"Errr~ jadi, bisakah kau ganti menu makan malam kita hari ini dari salad menjadi... errr... ramen?"

"Tidak Dobe!"

"Ayoolaaah Teeemee~"

"Hn."

"Apa itu artinya 'Ya' ?"

"Makan itu atau kubuat kau memakannya secara paksa!"

"Hah?"

"Dengan mulutku!"

"..."

"..."

"Ba-baik, lupakan!"

"Sayur mayur dan buah-buahan bagus untukmu Idiot, akan membuatmu cepat 'pulih' dan bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi."

"HUH! Ini semua kan salahmu!"

"Cepat makan!"

"Baik...baik~"

**Hal ke-7 : Kitty temptation**

"Dobe..."

"Miiaaauuwww~"

"Kenapa telinga kucing itu menempel di kepalamu?"

" Miiiaaauuuww~"

"Kenapa kau memakai kemejaku?"

"Meonggg~"

"Kemana celanamu!?"

"Meooonnnnggg~"

"Ke-kenapa kau berlumuran mayonaise, coklat, dan wine? Kau menghabiskan persediaan wineku, Dobe!"

"Meow?"

"Dobe..."

"Meowww~"

"Dobe..."

"MEEEOOOWWW~"

"Baik... baik... kau menang, kemarilah."

"Nyyyaaaannnnnn~" /Wink/

**Hal ke-8: Papa kamu?**

"Teme, papa kamu tukang bunga ya?"

"Tidak."

PLAK!

"Jawab 'iya kok tahu' dong!"

"Iya, kok tahu?"

"Karena kau telah membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga setiap kali melihat wajahmu, Teme~." /wink/

"..."

"..."

"..."

"E...errrr~"

"..."

"Cuaca hari ini cerah ya Teme~"

"Hn."

**Hal ke-9 :Pilih aku atau...**

"Teme, pilih aku atau Itachi?"

"Kau."

"Pilih aku atau Sakura?"

"Kau."

"Pilih aku atau Ino?"

"Kau."

"Pilih aku atau Orochimaru?"

"Tentu saja kau, Dobe!"

"Hehe, pilih aku atau klan Uchiha?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Teme! Jawab! Jangan terlalu lama berpikir!"

"Sepertinya aku akan memilihmu, Dobe."

"Uwaahh, pilih aku atau tomat?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"TEME!"

"A-aku tidak tahu, Dobe~"

**Hal Ke 10: Sedang apa kau?**

"..."

"..."

"Dobe."

"Ya?"

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Aku baru saja selesai mandi."

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai handuk?"

"Oh, aku lupa membawanya. Maafkan aku karena membuat lantai jadi basah ya Teme. Nanti akan kubersihkan."

"Hn..."

"..."

"..."

"Errr... Te-Teme~"

"Hn?"

"Kau mimisan."

"Oh." /ngelap hidung/

.

.

END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Well, akhirnya selesai juga! Bentar aja saya ngetiknya! Ehehehehe. Gaje yah? Emank~. ~ /Bungkuk/ Dan yang menunggu DAMN chapter 5, pasti saya publish! Cuman agak lambat waktunya. Jadi? Review?


End file.
